Moon Knight
Moon Knight is a superhero and anti-hero published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Werewolf by Night #32 (August 1975), the character is a master hunter, detective and mercenary, enhanced by the Egyptian Moon God Khonshu. Added into the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 4.0, Moon Knight's costume is available to craft via the Hero-Maker and gives the player, whilst wearing it, minor speed, strength and acrobatics, along with access to a number of the character's weapons. Backstory Moon Knight's alter ego is Marc Spector, a former boxer, marine and African mercenary. Whilst working in Egypt, Spector and his team stumbled on an archeological dig, whose crew are trying to uncover an ancient temple to the moon god Khonshu. Marc befriended one of the crew members, Dr. Peter Alraune, and his daughter Marlene. However, when his employer, Raoul Bushman, murdered the doctor and stole artifacts from the site, Marc tried to stop him, but was defeated and left to die in the sub-zero temperatures of the desert night. Roaming Egyptians found Marc's body and brought him to the temple, where he receives a vision of Khonshu. The god offered him the chance to live on, but at the price of becoming the god's avatar on Earth. Marc accepted the offer and was brought back to life. Donning the silver cloak that covers Khonshu's statue, he perused Bushman and defeated him in combat, taking back the relics stolen and returning them to the dig. Marc returned to the USA, where he decided to fight crime as under the guise of Moon Knight, creating a costume and a number of false identities to go by, including millionaire Steven Grant and cab-driver Jake Lockley. Moon Knight eventually became known to the superhero community after he and Jack Russell (also known as Werewolf at Night) took down a supervillain organization known as "the Committee" and later with Spider-Man and Daredevil. Moon Knight would become a member of the superhero teams "the Avengers" and "the Defenders". In the Mod Moon Knight is a craftable character in the mod. Whilst wearing his costume, the player is given Speed 2, Strength 2, Acrobatics 2 and Gliding. These are increased to Speed 3, Strength 4, Acrobatics 3 and Regeneration 2 if the player is wearing it at night time. The player can also summon Moon Knight's staff (Weapon Equip Key) and use Crescent Darts. Moon Knight can also summon in his Turncheon (Suit Ability 4 Key), which can be used to grapple up to areas (Hold in hand and press the Suit Ability 5 Key) or pull mobs towards the player (Crouch and Right Mouse click). Additionally, Moon Knight can also withstand fall damage from any given height. Crafting To craft Moon Knight's suit, you will need: *6 Grey Cloth *4 Black Cloth *8 White Cloth *2 Iron Blocks *13 Adamantium Ingots *2 Adamantium Plates Note: If you want to craft Moon Knight's Crescent Darts, you will need an additional 3 ingots, at least Moon Knight Logo Recipe.png|Moon Knight's Logo Recipe Moon Knight Mask Recipe.png|Moon Knight's Mask Recipe Moon Knight Chestpiece Recipe.png|Moon Knight's Chestpiece Recipe Moon Knight Leggings Recipe.png|Moon Knight's Leggings Recipe Moon Knight Boots Recipe.png|Moon Knight's Boots Recipe Cresent Dart Recipe.png|Crescent Dart Recipe Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Category:Defenders